nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: The Run/The Run/Stage 6
Stage 6 is the sixth chapter of The Run mode. It does not feature the police and takes place in a wintry environment, but in the rural area of Dakota. The countryside is notable for its farmlands and narrow roads. Stage 6 also features a special rival known as Calvin Garret, who drives a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. Commerce City (Denver, CO) Commerce City is a 5.6 miles race event with six rivals and five checkpoints for reset use (4.8, 3.6, 2.4, 1.5, 0.7). It is the only event of Stage 6, where it snows and taking place in an industrial area. Like most initial stage race events, a gas station is located in the immediate proximity to the start of the race. Before getting to the gas station, a small shortcut can be used after driving the first 300 miles. A long shortcut can be used at 4.7 miles, which can substantially improve the player's section time. There's also a somewhat difficult turn for muscle cars before the end of the race. Highway 20 (Rushville, NE) Highway 20 is a battle race in the countryside of Nebraska spanning 5 miles and including 3 race rivals. Two checkpoints at 2.8 and 1.5 miles are featured. A gas station can be found at 3 miles. The first rival is a Ford GT, the second one being a Mercedes SLS AMG and the third one being a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni. A difficult 90° turn appears at 1.4 miles. South Dakota 44 (Badlands National Park, SD) This race with eight opponents encompasses 6 miles of road and three checkpoints (4.7, 3.5, 2.0 miles). From 4.5 miles and further, Jack will run across a series of tricky turns, where dodging traffic can be difficult. A long and bumpy shortcut can be used at 2.8 miles. The second shortcut appears at 1.6 miles, which contains a dangerous 90 degrees turn. South Dakota 240 (Buffalo Gap, SD) South Dakota 240 is a checkpoint race with five checkpoint marks (4.4, 3.3, 2.4, 1.6) around the 5,9 miles long race track. At 4.1 miles, after the long distance straight line, the player can come off the road if they brake too late. Another tricky turn appears at 2.0 miles. Throughout the whole event, the player may have a hard time avoiding traffic and staying on road in some corners. County Rd 25 (Lismore, MN) Calvin Garret makes his first appearance in the game in County Rd 25 as Jack's rival. County Rd 25 features a gas station at the area of the start of the race. At 4 miles a long shortcut, which forks in two ways, appears. A somewhat tricky turn can be avoided at 2.8 miles by driving on the nearby shortcut. Garret can be very competitive in hard difficulty, since the road is very narrow and oncoming traffic can be hard to spot due to uphill roads. Available Vehicles *Aston Martin V12 Vantage *BMW M3 GTS *BMW M3 GTS Jack Signature Edition *BMW Z4 GT3 (Need for Speed VIP Gift) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969 NFS Edition) *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake NFS Edition *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni *[[Nissan 370Z (2009)|Nissan 370Z Nikki Signature Edition]] *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG NFS Edition *Nissan GT-R *Porsche 911 GT2 (993) *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 *Any vehicle unlocked by different goals. Category:Stages Category:Need for Speed: The Run